The present invention relates generally to cookie cutting devices, and more particularly, is directed to a combination canister cover and cookie cutter.
Cookie cutters as known in the art such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,309 are generally single purpose devices which are stored together with other baking implements in a drawer or closet. Therefore, such cookie cutters are generally not readily accessible.
It has therefore been recognized that a cookie cutter could serve multiple purposes and, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 220,781 and 1,253,836, such cookie cutters have been incorporated as closures for packages or jars. In both of these patents, however, the cookie cutter is on the inner side of the closure and does not provide image forming means for the central portion of the cookie.
Another example of the relevant prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,788 which relates to a container for a molding compound of natural or artificial clay or other material which is capable of being molded. This patent discloses a cylindrical container having a circular lid with a flange on its inner surface arranged in the outline shape of a symbol or representation, such as that of a fish. Thus, the lid can be used to mold the clay into the particular shape defined by the outline on the undersurface of the lid, which is transparent in order to permit the user to see the outline shape created on the undersurface of the lid.
Further, if the outline in said patent is provided on the upper surface, the outline would be on the same side as the flanges for securing the lid to the container. Therefore, the outline would be surrounded by the securing flanges. In such case, since the outline is of a lesser height than the flanges, the outline could therefore not be used for its intended purpose, namely, to cut or sever the shape of a fish from the clay. Still further, because the cutting edge itself is in the ornamental shape, it would be extremely difficult to use an ornamental shape of great complexity, that is, with many sharp angles and with fine detail. This is because the clay would fall apart where it is cut into a very thin section. As a result, the ornamental shapes that can be used with this patent are rather limited. In addition, the securing means, that is, the outer annular flange, may not provide adequate means for securing the lid tightly on a container.
Further absent from the prior art are cookie cutters incorporated as jar closures wherein independent means for holding the closure while forming the cookie are provided for facilitating the cutting and image forming step.